The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate supporting unit and a substrate processing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the substrate supporting unit, and more particularly, to a substrate support unit which enables a susceptor to have a uniform temperature distribution and a substrate processing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the substrate supporting unit.
Semiconductor manufacturing processes include a deposition process or an etching process which is performed on a wafer. When the deposition or etching process is performed, a wafer is heated at a temperature of about 500° C. to about 700° C. by a resistance heater or a lamp heater in a state where the wafer is loaded on a susceptor formed of a ceramic or metal material.
In this case, to secure process uniformity, it is necessary to uniformly distribute a temperature on the wafer. For this, it may be necessary to uniformly adjust a temperature distribution of a susceptor.